


Like a Rabbit- Part 15

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: finger sucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 15

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

You can tell a lot about a man by his hands. Remus couldn’t remember where he’d picked up that little gem of wisdom, but he wholeheartedly believed it. In fact, he’d been rather preoccupied with hands as of late.

Peter’s fingers were short and stubby, but tender. The nails were bitten to the quick from nerves thanks to the heavy course load seventh years were given. Sirius’ hand was callused, due to his playing beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Otherwise they were a nice shape and size. James’ hands… were just right.

Remus found his gaze repeatedly drawn to James’ hands. When James was being especially mischievous because it meant James made a display of cracking his knuckles. During tests, when he needed to think, James would tap his fingers upon the desk until Sirius kicked him or whispered to him to cut it out. Even James’ knock was worth appreciating, always the perfect volume and tone against the door to their dormitory. Remus loved seeing how James’ held a quill, and imagined what it would be like to have James hold his cock for him when he masturbated. Remus loved watching James swish and flick his wand during spells, and wished that hand could be handling him.

*

James burst into the dormitory room one evening in late spring. He was short of breath and carrying a large package. Remus was set up on his four poster bed, studying for his N.E.W.T.s, but looked up, curious. “What is it, Mate?”

James jogged over to Remus’ bed and slammed the package down. He ripped back the brown paper. “I procured some study snacks for us. New products straight from Honeydukes.” He reached in but gave a short yelp. James swore and pulled his hand back. “Blast it! They’ve melted!”

Remus marked his place in a book and set it aside. Then he sat up and leaned over, following James’ gaze into the box. What had once clearly been a collection of chocolate bunnies were now deformed blobs. He could see a few noses and tails twitching, but it really was just one melted mess. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oy! I went to a lot of trouble to get these!”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Remus held his hand over the lower part of his face, hiding his mouth but still laughing. Poor little chocolate bunnies. Poor James. But that passage to Hogsmeade was long and got so stiflingly hot this time of year. How could he not have thought to put a cooling charm on the box. “But you’ve got to admit… it’s pretty funny.”

James was frustrated but reluctantly cracked a smile.

It was then that Remus noticed James’ hand. The long, slender fingers were covered in chocolate. Once he noticed, he could not look away. He didn’t care that the box was full of soggy clumbs of chocolate he could have more easily; that was the chocolate he wanted. “You’re going to drip all over my bed and papers,” Remus said, reaching out and taking James’ hand. He held it open on his palm, trying with all his might to keep his hand from trembling.

Remus dug his hanky out from beneath his pillow, meaning to clean James’ hand off with it. However, he was embarrassed to find the handkerchief was not in pristine condition and he tucked it back away before James could notice. “Aw, Remus. I’d never mess up your work,” said James, casually but believably. He took his hand back and ran his tongue across his palm.

Remus watched, his eyes wide, as James slowly licked the chocolate off. Remus was salivating. He was eager. Yearning. Desperate. And he was worried that James would clean himself off before Remus got a chance to enjoy any of the chocolate which had touched those handsome hands. Remus’ cock stirred as James inserted a finger into his own mouth and sucked.

Unable to resist his urges, Remus grabbed. He licked first, then began sucking. He couldn’t help it. The chocolate was warm, but James’ fingers were warmer. He sucked unashamedly, his eyes closed, savoring the texture, length, and the slightly salty taste of skin. He took care of every drop of chocolate. Then he let go of James’ hand and looked up at his friend, a little worried. “Remus?”

“James,” he breathed out. “I can explain…”

Through the glasses, James blinked at Remus. Then, suddenly, James dipped his hand back into the box. He withdrew it, and it was once again dripping with chocolate. “Oops.” He held it up, showing the unfortunate mess to Remus. Then he smiled when Remus took it.

It was the same chocolate, but somehow it tasted sweeter and richer this time. He ran his tongue over the knuckles. Then he sucked them, one finger at a time. Slowly, caringly.

As he sucked, he felt pressure on his crotch. It hardly seemed possible, but James’ other hand was slipping under robes and into his shorts. Remus paused to yank up his robes and watched as James’ handsome hand wrapped around and began pulling. Then Remus remembered the chocolate and enjoyed it all at once: the licking and sucking, the stroking and pumping, and of course watching and touching.

Even when James’ hand was free of chocolate, Remus continued sucking. He took the index and middle finger into his mouth almost hungrily, and James sped up the strokes. Remus wondered if James might be allowing Remus to do this because Remus was in no position to talk about it now. Truthfully, Remus cared why this was happening, and what James thought of it, but he feared that discussing it would cause James to stop. And neither of Remus’ heads wanted that to happen.

“Mmph!” Remus said, and James’ face lit up. James’ fingers stroked the inside of his mouth as Remus moaned and came.


End file.
